Persona 3 Story - Death's Resurrection
by TheCrimsonEmperor
Summary: What happen's when someone who should be dead returns back to life. P3 MC resurrection AU
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I dunno if this could be considered an AU or not so of yall could be a dear and tell me that, that would be fan-diddly-tastic. Aight thanks

* * *

4/5/2015

The members of the shadow operatives gathered in front of the operations room, waiting to be called in by orders of Mitsuru Kirijo which they followed without query as to avoid 'execution'. Though upon looking around Junpei, a now all star baseball player noticed someone wasnt there "Hey, where's Fuuka?" causing the others to look around, unable to find her too "I dunno, she must be helping Mitsuru with the meeting" Yukari said while flicking through her feed of fan messages. Akihiko looked around to find Ken, now a high school student lying back with Koromaru on his lap "So Ken how's high school treating you?" catching Ken off guard and giving him a fright "It's okay but it's a pain" "Hey Ken didn't you say you were leavin' the shadow ops" Junpei asked in confusion "Yeah but Mitsuru called me personally saying its not shadow operative business but it's still important" the group chatted for a while, catching up with each other and even Labrys joined in but Aigis sat there in silence, something about this didn't sit well with her. About ten minutes later Fuuka came to the group "Ms. Kirijo will see you now" she had a slight expression of pure happiness and excitement.

After walking down a long hallway they came to the operations room and upon opening Fuuka opening the door a thin young man sat at the end of the low table which was the centrepiece of the room, Mitsuru sat close to him, attending to him with more care than she would afford anyone else, applying the oxygen mask from the tank when needed and aiding him when he tried to stand despite the cane he was using to hold him up. He was an enigma, he wore a black suit with a blue hood, a pair of sunglasses and a contrasting yet familiar yellow scarf which agitated Aigis causing her to activate her gun but not yet unveil it, he spoke quietly with Mitsuru before pulling back his hood causing a torrent of grey hair to flow down "Hello again friends" no one reacted to this "Do none of you recognise me?" forcing Junpei to ask "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" he spoke again with Mitsuru before unravelling his scarf and taking off his sunglasses "It's me, Makoto Yuuki" causing them to fall silent once again, Makoto wondered if this was out of confusion or of shock, it turned out to be the latter when they yelled out in joy and rushed towards him which Mitsuru quickly stopped as she held him closer and held out her other hand "Stop! Do not touch him, he is currently in a weakened state." Mitsuru guided him back to his chair and offered the others to sit as well. "How the hell are you alive dude?" Junpei asked, clearly being the elephant in the room "Well to make a long story short, being able to use multiple personas apparently is the ultimate sin according to the guys upstairs and would normally be an eternal sentence, but because of some weird inter-dimensional math and some strings being pulled my sentence was cut down to five years" silence penetrated the room "Okay who here had that go entirely over their head?" all members of the shadow operatives except for Aigis nodded in affirmation, Aigis knew generally of what Makoto was talking about as she was a wild card too. "Aren't you supposed to be the seal for Nyx though?" "Nope that's Messiah, my persona. That's what I meant by strings being pulled. Ho-" Makoto's monologue was interrupted by a coughing fit and Mitsuru rushing over to apply his oxygen mask, sputters of blood coming up with each cough until he had calmed down, taking deep drawn out breaths before speaking once again "However, it was a double edged sword. I was left in a void for those five years, my muscles atrophied to near complete uselessness and I lost my ability to summon a persona." Akihiko saw this as a ray of opportunity and offered to Makoto "Hey, work with me and I'll get you right back into fighting shape!" a look of fear and despair cast over Makoto's face as memories of Akihiko's training flowed through his mind like a searing flame "I'll.. uh consider your offer, but first I'll work on being able to stand on my own" managing to force out a laugh setting off a stream of conversation in the group like nothing had ever happened, like when they were back in S.E.E.S all those years ago. The conversation went on until heavy and fast footsteps were heard coming down the hall and Mitsuru quickly unsheathed her rapier ready to defend Makoto until a grey haired young man walked through the door clearly out of breath "Oh, you're late Narukami" Mitsuru said while she returned her rapier back to it's sheath "Sorry, my bike broke down on the way here. So what's the meeting about?" "It is to discuss our new recruit" Narukami looked around to find him until he spotted a thin shrivelled man being smothered in Mitsuru's coat, yet he was emanating an overwhelming power "Who's he?" Mitsuru took the coat off of Makoto who was clearly struggling "This is Makoto Yuuki, old member of S.E.E.S, and my boyfriend" this was a bit much for Narukami to take in "Well hey, I'm Yu Narukami, previous leader of the Investigation team and wild card. Do you mind me asking but what's your deal?" "TL/DR I saved the world, and because I was a wild card I was cast into the void where this happened for five years. Oh yeah and I died." Makoto said matter-of-factly which shocked Yu.

The team talked further, about trivial things and how Makoto would fit into the structure of the shadow operatives, it was quickly decided that he will stand by for strategy support and consultation as he lacks a persona. Soon it got late and everyone left to go home, Mitsuru and Makoto slowly but surely went up to their room inside the Kirijo Group building with Makoto losing his grip multiple times and being supported up the way by Mitsuru, Makoto was genuinely surprised by her patience for him. They eventually got up to their room and Mitsuru helped Makoto change and get into bed before she joined him and she held him closer than she had ever before, but she was not prepared for what Makoto would ask "Mitsuru, am I a burden?" this shocked her "I've never seen you care for anyone this much before, and I'm genuinely confused by it" Mitsuru took a deep breath before answering him "Makoto, I have been living without you in my life for five years now, being able to live with you now and the pain you went through in those five years. You deserve this." Mitsuru held him closer, tears beginning to form in her eyes and Makoto wrapped his fragile and destroyed arms around her and slowly fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto sat in a familiar void, dark yet somewhat comforting. It was often in his dreams that he would be transported to the velvet room but instead of the ethereal orchestra of the velvet room he was drowning in silence, yet it was relaxing. Makoto relaxed in this dream for a while but as he laid back a sharp piercing cry of trains running, flashes of blue masks and a winding void but that soon subsided and as soon as Makoto thought it was over he suddenly became short of breath, or rather that he couldn't breathe, no he was being strangled. Makoto felt spectral, thin, muscled hands wrap around his throat and as he tried to turn around he spotted a familiar iron maw before he was shaken back to conciousness.

Makoto awoke in a pool of cold sweat, breathing frantically for any small amount of air and in front of him Mitsuru bared over with an expression of desperation and tears in her eyes. Realising this, Makoto ignored his current weakness and cupped Mitsuru's face in his hand and brought her close, as to give some form of reassurance. Seeing Mitsuru like this awoke something strong inside of Makoto, a flaming wrath and need to protect and have, he swore that he would never lose Mitsuru ever again and she would never lose him either. Mitsuru allowed herself to be weak, to be held in his embrace, yet it was somewhat intoxicating, even in the off chance that she wanted to let go she wouldn't be able to. Soon, once everything had calmed down they got to talking "What was that? What happened to you?" Makoto looked to the ground in despair "I don't know. Maybe it was a dream or a nightmare, or maybe a vision. I saw things, shadows, a new Tartarus" Mitsuru ignored that "But what happened to you? Why were you choking?" Makoto's eyes turned grave and empty "Something was strangling me. I... I didn't get a good look, If I had... I'd probably be dead. All I saw was a set of metal jaws." This was a lot to shake but Mitsuru tried anyway "Let's leave this for tomorrow, I know someone who can help investigate." Mitsuru looked towards the alarm clock and found that it was actually 8-AM already "Or perhaps today" rubbing her neck in embarassment and getting up to help Makoto get dressed.

A few hours later Mitsuru summoned the available members of the Investigation Team to look into what Makoto had seen in his vision and while Mitsuru wasn't expecting much as some of the members looked quite dull to her it turned out that only agents Narukami and Shirogane had shown up. They settled in the briefing room while Mitsuru explained the situation to them "Makoto had a vision last night that we see as being quite suspicious. We suspect that it may have something to do with the return of the dark hour or something much worse, the return of Tartarus. I have brought you here to investigate into Makoto's vision, our facilities are at your discretion." Mitsuru looked towards Makoto "If you need me, I will be nearby." before leaving promptly. Both agents introduced themselves formally as Yu Narukami and Naoto Shirogane, bowing to show respect, alienating Makoto "Oh, I think perhaps you haven't been entirely told of the situation. I am the previous leader of SEES when it still was SEES, I died to seal away a god and was stuck in a void as my penance which is why I look like an old man" this confused Naoto more than she was initially and so she brought around a whiteboard to start jotting down the information "So Mr...?" "Yuuki" "Yes Mr. Yuuki can you please tell me what happened in this vision?"

Mitsuru went about her business as per usual when she encountered Akihiko on his way back to the gym "Hey there Mitsuru, how's he doing? Akihiko was clearly anticipating a certain response "Makoto is fine at the moment, he is physically recovering faster than expected while mentally not as much." this created a spot of concern in the boxer "What do you mean by mentally?" Mitsuru shrunk ever so slightly trying to answer this "Makoto... he... had a vision. Of a new Tartarus." Akihiko paused from his usual jovial self trying to comprehend this, how could Tartarus return, they destroyed it he thought to himself. While Mitsuru and Akihiko were discussing the meaning of the vision the intercom came on 'Could Mitsuru Kirijo please come to the briefing room.' in a rushed voice. Mitsuru ran there in fear of what may have happened but when she slammed the door open there was Makoto sitting calmly, as if the panic had only been in her head "What happened?" Naoto was still quite shocked by what had just happened "Well we were able to narrow down the possible locations of this new Tartarus." Mitsuru sat down, needing rest after having to sprint down to the briefing room and Yu began to explain "Mr. Yuuki mentioned trains and shadows so we used your computer to find railways and subway stations with high shadow activity and our result is the railway in Shibuya. There seems to be our best bet for Twotarus." Naoto sighed heavily while rubbing her temples "Don't try to coin 'Twotarus' it's disgusting" moving on from that Mitsuru gathered all available members of the Shadow Operatives into the briefing room for explanation "Starting in a month we will be investigating and exploring the new version of Tartarus. I am giving you all time to train for what is to come and for anything unexpected though we are at an advantage due to the higher amount of members we have now thanks to the investigation team. Makoto will be acting as the leader and strategist for our missions while Yu will be acting as a field leader." Mitsuru drew her sword and planted it firmly into the ground in an act of pride and intimidation "Our new mission has begun."


	3. Update

Chapter 3 coming very soon along with why it took so long.

Ya boy is back babey!


	4. Chapter 3

I sorely apologise for forgetting about this series. Because of all that online school bullshit and trying to write like 3 different things I had severe writing burnout, I also spent quite a while running through my list of JRPGs so it may be wise to expect something of that calibre in the future.

TL/DR: I bit off way more than I could chew and played a bunch of JRPGs.

Nonetheless, please enjoy what I have to offer.

* * *

5/6/2015

In the previous month the members of the shadow operatives had been training, preparing for their newest battle against the shadows of humanity. And while they trained, Makoto Yuuki, the previous leader of SEES grievously pushed himself through physical therapy so that he may join his comrades much to the dismay of his love "Makoto are you sure you want to come with us? Do you even know if you'll be able go there?" Mitsuru asked while padding the torrents of sweat on Makoto's forehead "I must come, I must destroy the shadows that are plaguing my every thought. As for the second question, Ikutsuki was able to enter Tartarus without a persona so it reasons that I should be able to enter as well." Makoto was nothing if not convicted to his ideal but Mitsuru still couldn't help but worry for him "Either way I'll be fine, I'll be staying with Fuuka and that idol so I'll be out of harms way."

They were to meet at the central subway station in Shibuya and while Yu Narukami waited with his crew there was still no sign of the SEES members, it didn't help that there were crowds of fans surrounding Rise which made sightlines more difficult "Yosuke, any signs?" Yu asked his friend only to be met with a shaking head "Naoto?" the detective looked up from her phone to meet his serious gaze "They should be here in about an hour, traffic problems." Yu sighed in exasperation before looking around to find something to do "Should we go get something to eat?" the rest of the investigation team seemed to agree with this idea so after Rise said goodbye to her fans they left to find something to eat. After finding out that there was a beef bowl shop in Shibuya the Investigation Team made a b-line there much to Chie's excitement and while on their way Teddie noticed that there was a student with a cat in his bag and after stopping to make a joke he realised that he was left behind and fervently sprinted to catch up.

Upon reaching Shibuya, SEES were met by the Investigation Team at the subway station and were pulled aside by Naoto who had been holding a steel briefcase "As it appears that this new Tartarus is unaffected by the dark hour we must use external means of access" pulling out a small handheld device that looked oddly like a flip phone she continued "This is the Tartarus transceiver and will allow us to enter it. Now if we could all activate them." as the shadow operatives activated the transceivers the material world came to a pause and the public stopped moving, the ground was pierced by sickly black veins and the air was pervaded by a crimson glow. The railway screeches from Makoto's vision returned and he felt himself becoming short of breath as if by habit, Makoto came back to reality once he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find that Mitsuru was keeping him close by and he felt quite secure knowing that she was looking after him.

After walking to the first platform of this place the Shadow Operatives were met by four figures deep in discussion who looked at them upon being noticed but before anyone else could respond Mitsuru took charge "Explain yourselves!" the figures were completely outnumbered and were caught by surprise so they had no choice but to comply as their leader stepped forward wearing an alabaster mask and a long black coat "You don't look like shadows, who are you?" he took off his mask to meet Mitsuru's piecing gaze "We are the Phantom Thieves of Hearts and unless you oppose our goals then we have no reason to battle." the other members stepped out into the light revealing a blonde in a tight red bodysuit with a cat mask, a delinquent with a steel club and a skull mask and lastly an actual cat.

All while the Phantom Thieves were being questioned Makoto could feel a familiar energy that he felt from Yu and Aigis "Narukami do you sense something strange about him?" upon thinking for a second Yu nodded in agreement so Makoto walked forward and decided to him a question "Boy, I must ask you something." being referred to as simply boy got the attention of the leader "Do you possess the power of the wild card, do you have the ability to use multiple personas?" after a short few seconds he look up to respond "Yes I do, how do you know that?" Makoto's face became sullen in that moment "The power of the wild card will create a great uplift in your life, perhaps it already has. For that I am sorry." as Makoto walked back to his initial position Mitsuru continued her interrogation "What is this place and how did you enter it?" the cat looked towards her "This place is mementos, it is a physical manifestation of the collective unconscious." some of the less bright members of the shadow operatives looked around in a slight confusion "So for those of us who don't understand that's like everyone's minds right?" Junpei asked adopting his persona of Junpei Ace Detective "Yes that's exactly it, as for how we entered we used the metaverse app. It can only be used by those who have entered it. It should be on your phones now" Naoto began to seethe in rage upon realising that her device had become completely obsolete and was being given a wide berth by Teddie and Kanji.

Mitsuru still wasn't done interrogating the Phantom Thieves however "What is your goal here?" their leader spoke once again "We want to explore Mementos in order to fully understand it, use it to help others and recover Mona's memories." there was a part of that that confused Mitsuru "How do you use this place to help people?" the interrogation bored most of the group as Mitsuru and Naoto were really the only ones who were into it but their attention was grabbed once again when their leader asked "Why are you here?" as Mitsuru was about to speak up, Makoto stepped forward, shifting his weight onto his cane "I had a vision. A vision of a great danger, the resurrection of Tartarus." this confused the Phantom Thieves as they posited "The shadows here are largely harmless, I don't think its anything to concern yourselves with." Mitsuru clenched her fist tight upon hearing this and Makoto could see that she was angry though unsure of what "His health and well-being is my primary concern! You are in no position to be telling me what I should and should not be concerned with!" the last time anyone had seen her this angry was back in Kyoto before the execution.

Once calming down, Mitsuru approached the Phantom Thieves with an offer "I would like to strike a bargain. We will provide minimal interference with your operations as long as we are able to explore this place, and you report any findings or abnormalities to us." after discussing aside for a few minutes the Phantom thieves agreed with this ultimatum, though before either groups left the skull masked delinquent approached Junpei "H-hey man, can I get an autograph? I'm a huge fan." which Junpei graciously signed off to him while Yukari pouted about not being noticed.

After such a tiring day and setting a foothold into mementos, the Shadow Operatives called it a day and returned to the places where they called home. For Makoto and Mitsuru it was near the top of the Kirijo Group building where both of them could look out into the city for as long as they wished. Despite Mitsuru's vast wealth her home was relatively normal, it was small yet it had all the facilities they needed. Upon returning home, Makoto quickly went to lounge on the couch while Mitsuru went off to another room to change out of her form fitting suit, when she returned she found Makoto spread across the couch watching TV until she went to sit down where he adjusted to suit her "Do you ever wonder what a normal school life is like? Those kids and Narukami's crew, they won't have that life." "Makoto, were you always this depressing?" he chuckled to himself as he clearly touched a nerve "As it is now I'd rather look on the positive side of things. And that's much easier with you here now." "Hey.. hey Mitsuru... I love you." his half minded comment was enough to set the imperious queen's heart ablaze yet he couldn't help but agree with what she had said, a quiet life was easier with her.


End file.
